Deseo olvidar
by Jesswinch
Summary: Annalise desea olvidar.


No creo que Annalise le tuviera un poco de amor hacia mi X pero veamos como queda un tema así.

Los personajes le pertenecen a sus creadores, quedando así para mi persona el total nada.

Deseo olvidar

Por jess

Deseo olvidar el día en que te conocí en aquel lugar a las afuera de la torre Zazic, estabas tan metido en aquel auto en el que siempre mis celos me pedían darle un rayón a su pintura negra porque siempre fue primero que yo, te encontré pensativo y sin mas te dije.

-hola.

El primer hola de muchos. Aún recuerdo que tú tardaste mucho en contestarme era como si te hubieras olvidado de todas las palabras que habías aprendido hasta que al fin después de un rato fui yo quien de nuevo te dirigió la palabra.

-¿te comió la lengua el ratón?- te comente con mi característico tono de voz.

Tus ojos negros me miraron sorprendido y pude escuchar tu voz.

-hola.

Nunca antes te volví a ver tímido ni inseguro como ese día, ese día en el que el tiempo se detuvo y te paso toda las calamidades que pudieran pasarte, te reíste de ti mismo por parecer un tonto frente a mi y por eso fue que desde aquel día te decía "tontito".

En ese momento no sabia quien eras realmente ya que no nos habíamos presentado simplemente nos pasamos el tiempo platicando de cualquier cosa hasta que mi papi llego acompañado del director de la Academia fue ahí donde nos presentamos.

-hija ya veo que conociste a X Racer –dijo mi padre lo mas serio que se pudo expresar al verme a tu lado.

Mi sorpresa fue obvia pues inmediatamente después tú me distes tu mano en son de saludo.

-soy… soy X Racer –contestaste lo mas apenado.

-hija el es el hijo del famoso corredor Meteoro Racer.

-si ya lo se pa… soy Annalise Zazic.

Nuestras manos se estrecharon, nuestras miradas se encontraron como… aunque se escuche ridículo "un momento mágico" claro hasta que mi padre te aparto de un jalon que hizo que tu tío hablara.

-disculpen pero ya tenemos que irnos… vamos X.

Como aquel día le siguieron muchos más hasta que al fin pudimos estar juntos ya que ambos entramos el mismo año a la academia.

Como deseo olvidar ese día cuando al fin después de días pesados tuvimos tiempo de estar juntos tu con tu grandiosa carisma, con tu ternura que simplemente me lo demostrabas a mi y cuando te atreviste a decirme.

-deseas… digo, osea tu y yo… bueno yo y tu.

Recuerdo que parecías como a un disco rayado, me reí por tu gran tacto y aproveche tu distracción, desearía olvidar ese día que al no saber como expresarte mi respuesta fue un atrevido pero deseado beso y así tú y yo nos convertimos en novios, en la pareja ideal, en la pareja del año. Ahora que lo pienso aunque ame mucho mas la popularidad y el dinero el tiempo que estuvimos juntos eso no me importaba, claro que me encantaba que la prensa siempre estuviera detrás de nosotros queriendo pescar la noticia y que después hablaran de nosotros eso realmente me encantaba pero creo que lo dejaba a un segundo termino porque tu estabas a mi lado expresándome el gran amor que me tenias… por supuesto que yo no soy tan romántica ni cariñosa ni expresiva de lo que eras pero eso aunque no lo demostraba me gustaba.

Pero ahora que te veo a lado de tu hermano pasando un tiempo de caridad desearía olvidar las veces en que no tuve tiempo para ti y en lugar de pasarla mejor y de tratar de llevarme bien con tu hermano me dedique en quererlo apartarlo de ti, en desear que simplemente te olvidaras de el buscando cada excusa para que tu pudieras enojarte con el y así tu fueras mío, solamente mío y de nadie mas. Eso fue lo que llevo a nuestra relación a un punto en donde el hola que nos unió se convirtiera en un profundo hueco vacío.

Como deseo olvidar el amor que aún siento por ti, como deseo olvidar tu sonrisa, tu humor, tus palabras, deseo olvidar todo el buen rato que pase junto a ti, deseo olvidar todo el bello recuerdo junto a ti.

-hola – te acercaste a mí luego de despedirte de tu hermano.

-hola –te dije secamente con mi peculiar gesto de reproche y sin más te alejaste.

Te observo acercarte a una chica pelinegra regalándole tu galantería… como deseo olvidar aquella noche en que te dije que lo nuestro termino.

Fin.


End file.
